


Their Rightful Place

by JonDoe110



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anti-Faunus Racism (RWBY), Blow Jobs, Creampie, Degradation, Domination, Dubious Consent, F/M, Humiliation, Multi, Public Blow Jobs, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Sexual Slavery, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:35:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24146749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JonDoe110/pseuds/JonDoe110
Summary: Commissioned by RantamA harmless prank by Yang inevitably leads to Blake and Ilia discovering something in their very nature that could change Remnant as they know it.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 51





	Their Rightful Place

**Author's Note:**

> RWBY and its characters belong to Rooster Teeth.  
> All characters depicted are 18 years old and above.
> 
> This took way too long to write. I just hope that it's worth the wait.  
> I may need some Faunus sensitivity training for this.

“Hey kitty, wanna taste some of my milk?”

“Oh! You dirty, human fu-Ow!” Ilia winced when Blake stomped her foot, interrupting her from giving the human a piece of her mind. While she was furious, Blake looked the opposite; her old friend sat coolly before she took a sip from her cocktail. It was enough to stay her wrath. She had to show Blake that she had left her old ways, even when it was untrue.

She wanted to admit to Blake that she has not left Eve Taurus’ White Fang faction, for she had one last mission before her official retirement, that she exact revenge on the mine owner that left her parents for dead. She did not have the courage to tell Blake for fear that she will get angry at her again. Therefore, she opted to keep it to herself.

It was not easy to adjust to a normal civilian life. As a way to help her adjust, Blake and Yang decided to invite her to have a drink tonight at the local Faunus bar. It was going great until some drunk human started to hit on them.

“Sorry, but I don’t prefer humans.” Said Blake before she took a sip from her glass, not even sparing a glance at their rude guest. She tried to look uninterested, but her heart was racing, nervous that a racist human would try to hit on her. “Or men, in general.”

“Ah, so you like those limp-dick Faunus, eh?” Instead of backing down, the bastard went closer until Blake can feel his warm, inebriated breath tickling her cat ears. He whispered, “Well, one night with me, kitty, and you’re gonna beg to stay with me.”

“Okay, buddy, that’s enough.” Yang slammed her beer mug to the table, loud enough to attract the attention of other patrons. “Be a gentleman and leave us alone, okay?” Despite the warm smile she displayed, her eyes told otherwise, her gaze bored into the racist’s skull as it changed from lucid lavender to angry red. “You can go now.”

“I can’t believe that a racist like that would do that inside a Faunus bar!” Ilia muttered as her body started to change from a tan into a red, furious at her old friend’s passiveness. “And Blake, how can you just sit like that?! Were you seriously not gonna fight back?”

“If we had a fight with him, he would have won.” Blake can only sigh. “Sure, we can defeat him easily, but a human getting beat up in an all-Faunus female bar? That would be a disaster.” When Ilia’s skin started to change back to her normal color, she continued. “I know it can be difficult, but we have to endure this.”

“I know, I know.” Ilia started to calm down. “I’m trying to be understanding, but it’s just so hard sometimes.” With her anger quelled, she tried to cool down by taking a big swig from her drink, but the heat in her body did not fade. She does not know why, but back when the man was harassing Blake, there was a sensation she felt alongside her rage, but she could not place her finger on what it was.

“But Blake?” Blake and Ilia stared at Yang, who faked a hurt expression. “You don’t like humans? Ho-how could you?!” With an overdramatic flourish, Yang even started to sniffle. Her performance only earned her irritated looks from both her Faunus companions. “You girls seriously need to relax. Good thing I snuck those drugs into your drinks.”

“Wh-what?!” Blake and Ilia screamed in unison.

“Yeah, I snuck them on your drinks earlier.” The busty blonde laid back as if the scathing stares she was getting was nothing. “I think it sends Faunus to heat or something. The guy said that I should use one pill per person, but in your case, I used three.” When she saw Blake and Ilia’s horrified faces, she assured them. “It only lasts about… a few weeks. I figured that you two needed to have some fun!”

“Yo-you’re bluffing!” As much as she wanted it to be a joke, Blake was starting to believe her traitorous partner. When the man started to hit on her, her core tingled, aroused when he whispered into her ears. She wished that the warm feeling she felt was due to the alcohol, but with Yang’s deception, them being drugged were a sure possibility.

“You fucking human bitch!” Ilia was about to launch from her seat to wipe the smug smile from Yang’s face, but she was stopped when Blake grabbed her shoulder. “I trusted you!” When she tried to attack again, she saw Blake’s face full of fear and uncertainly, which infected her with fear as well. “Is there a way to stop it?”

“There has to be an antidote, r-right? We can’t go into heat for a few weeks!” Blake whispered frantically, the uncertainty in her voice was enough to make Ilia nervous.

“There is one thing,” Yang replied, grinning at both girls. “You have to drink spunk.”

“Fuck you, Yang!” Ilia can barely keep her voice contained. “I-I don’t- Why sperm?!”

“W-we can try to talk to Sun.” Blake turned to Ilia, “I’m sure he can help-”

“Human cum.” Both Faunus looked at Yang, their fear and anger turned to terror. “And I suggest you get them fast. You have to drink sperm within the hour after drinking it, and that was forty-five minutes ago.”

Blake and Ilia’s fears confirmed, the two girls started to panic.

* * *

“A-ahem.”

“What- Oh hey, kitty! Did I hurt your feelings?”

Blake tried her best to look angry, but upon hearing the lecher’s voice, her body started to heat up. Behind her, Ilia tried to do the same, but she was struggling as well. “We… need your help.”

“What? You want me to scratch your head or something?”

“Why you-” The chameleon Faunus was about to yell, but a quick elbow from Blake stopped her. Still, she was not able to control herself from changing to a shade of red, much to the human’s surprise and amusement.

“You’re a fucking Faunus too?”

Ohm, this human! He is such a hot- An asshole! When her gaze went down to avoid his infuriating smile, she discovered his powerful body, his tight shirt barely able to contain it. “We need your cum. And please hurry.”

“Is this some kind of prank?” He mused loudly. When both girls didn’t leave, he continued. “Wow, so Kitty wants some milk? Tell you what.” The human suddenly removed his jeans, the man shamelessly exposing his flaccid, yet a sizable member. “Limited time offer. Suck it now, or don’t.”

While both of them were not strangers to the shape of the male gender, Blake and Ilia were stupefied at the sight. The human’s cock hung low, yet it was already far bigger, longer, and meatier than any of their former comrades in the White Fang, or any of the Faunus penis they have seen. While Blake and Ilia continued to stare, their saliva started to leak at the sides of their lips, with Blake purred without her volition. As the flaccid member started to harden to become a foot-long meat pole, both of the girls’ knees buckled until their legs gave out, their faces leveled with the twitching member.

Ilia’s breath hitched when Blake’s lips collided with the throbbing meat, mouth gaped in shock. “B-Blake?!” She watched as her friend moaned as she continued to kiss the racist’s prick; Blake completely ignored her as she started to suck at the swollen tip. But as she continued to watch, warmth and desire flooded her body, her hands finding their way into her core. ‘I can’t be aroused! I CAN’T!’ Try as she might however, her fingers were already burying themselves into her wet pussy. ‘I-I c-can’t…’

* * *

While Ilia was panicking over her desires, Blake was in bliss.

Every time her tongue glided across the hot stiff member, waves of pleasure hit her brain, her resolve melted with every lick. “I think I’m too late! The drug… it’s… I can’t… believe… human cock… Delicious!” the words barely audible as Blake took the thick head deeper into her mouth, her jaw spread wide open as the sheer size of the meat pillar. Was she too late in taking the antidote? Is this the effect of the drug? Blake tried to think, but the taste and heat of the member that currently slid into her mouth made it hard to form even a simple thought.

All she could think of was the lies her parents have told her, the propaganda the Fang ingrained into her mind faded away, the false thoughts left her mind as her self-control evaporated as well. She dragged her rough feline tongue across his impressive length, his warmth and his taste permeated her tongue as she worships the mighty human.

“Hey! What the hell are you touching yourself for? Get in here and suck my cock!” Said the human as he commanded Ilia with a lecherous grin.

She stood still; her words died on her tongue as it hanged from her mouth, her saliva dripping alongside the arousal from her loins. ‘What is she doing? Why is she not fighting back? Why does Blake look so… euphoric?’ Suddenly, she couldn’t breathe, her body constricted by her clothes. Ilia was in a haze, her hands developed minds of their own as she started to unzip her hoodie, followed by her pants. Only her sleeveless shirt and her damp panties protected her modesty, which was destroyed when she ripped them apart. she continued to fondle her naked self, not caring even when the crowd started to take pictures of the lecherous display.

Conversations stopped and drinks were left unattended as the patrons started to flock at the scene. Some of the male patrons waited for the others to put a stop to it, but no one did.

They tried to intervene, only to be stopped by the makeshift barricade the female patrons had formed.

The women watched intently as one of their own’s throat bulged as a human male made her his plaything. Some of them were appalled, some of them were fascinated, but almost all of them started to record the event in secret.

The cat Faunus gasped loudly as the thick human penis was taken off her throat, her face soaked with her own saliva as the human’s cock rested on her. Her every breath was tainted by the musky odor of his manhood. ‘This… isn’t right… I can’t… pull myself… away!’ She tried to resist but the constant heavy taps of the man’s member against her face did not help by the slightest. She was not being forced nor held down. She was free to get up and leave, to drag Ilia and run away from this horrible experience. But that time has long since passed since Blake felt the effects of her partner’s treacherous poison already.

Instead of turning away, Blake presented herself to him; mouth opened wide with her tongue lolled out, awaiting his member. After a few taps from his cock on her tongue, she was made to swallow it whole. Her own body did not resist when her throat was used as a cheap pocket pussy even as he fucked her throat with wild abandon. She did not gag or retch. Oxygen became secondary for his satisfaction took priority. Her body and existence were made for him, to be no more than an instrument for his pleasure.

With one powerful thrust, his orgasm followed shortly after. His thick voluminous cum shot straight at her stomach, feeding her with his life-giving essence, filling her with his warm seed. With his cock deepthroated, she cannot breathe. Even as darkness started to swallow her vision, she dared not resist.

By the time the human had realized that Blake was unconscious, he let her throat slide down his cock and watched as she collapses to the floor.

* * *

“Hey, bitch! You still there!?!”

Ilia was snapped out of her stupor when the human’s dick collided with her cheek. She yelled a mixture of pain and pleasure as she recoiled before she got hit on the other cheek. It did not hurt, but something within her stopped her from stopped her will to fight back, or even resist. “Fu-fuck you…” She tried to sound brave, but all she could muster was a weak groan.

“Oh good. You know what to do.” The human grabbed her ponytail, keeping her steady as he aimed her cock in front of her quivering lips.

“No…NooOmph!”

As Ilia tried to protest, the human rammed her cock into her defiant mouth, silencing her pleas with her wet gags as the human phallus explored her untouched throat. The human used her as a toy, her ponytail as handles to drive his length further into her mouth pussy. Tears and saliva flowed down her chin at her sudden realization: she lost. She lost to a human. She was defeated by a single stroke from the man’s superior cock. As her mind started to become lost in her cock-addled haze, a single thought was able to keep it intact: Yang.

Then she remembered it. It was not her own fault that she lost. They were drugged earlier by that bimbo Yang! Two former members of the White Fang would not be easily defeated by a single, powerful, commanding human alp-Bastard! It was that drug and not their own choice! It was impossible! Maybe Yang gave Blake a bit more of that drug since Blake turned into a human-worshipping slut faster than her. They would not have been on their knees and begging for his cock if not for that drug that has manipulated their minds, that the fear of succumbing to the effects made them do these unspeakable acts. Maybe she needed more human cum for the drug to wear off?

With that in mind, everything was easier. As the big fat human cock slowly went deeper down her throat, she was somewhat relieved. She ignored the pain of her hair being grabbed, used as a handle to fuck her throat easier. She was not in control of her body when her fingers went deeper into her snatch, almost knuckles deep as her hand could not compare to the size of the human’s member. She loved it, even when her body screamed for air as her throat was completed filled by the human. Her lungs were filled with his musk. Her hands should have pushed or shoved, but instead stayed buried within her wet pussy. As her vision started to dim and her body began to weaken, his taste was the last thing on his mind. Thankfully, she was shown mercy when she was allowed to slide off of him.

“Goddamn, that is freaky!” The human screamed in awe. Thanks to Ilia’s animal trait, she was not limited to only camouflage, but also a prehensile tongue, which was still wrapped around his cock. When he tried to step back, her grip remained solid. “Fine. If you want it so bad,” he said as he gripped the sides of her head, her eyes still locked in a haze to his groin. “Then fucking take it!”

The second that the racist human rammed his cock into her mouth pussy, her actual pussy let out a torrent of Faunus cum, which stained her superior’s boots, which earned her a few hard slaps against her cheeks while his heavy cumsack kept bludgeoning her chin. She should have felt shame or guilt that she dirtied his garments, or felt a sense of pride that she made feeble reprisal against him, but it was irrelevant now. Her moans and gags are her apologies as her jaw was threatening to dislocate by his sheer size, how her throat would take the shape of his member, how his powerful thrusts knocked the wind from her lungs.

With a guttural roar, Ilia’s face was smashed into the human’s groin, fully inserting his cock into her throat as he orgasmed. She felt like she ate a feast as her stomach was filled with liters of his white-hot spunk. While she needed to drink his semen, she was a bit disappointed. She wanted to taste it. Savor it. Feel its thickness roil on her tongue. She was powerless, rendered helpless as the human used her as a cum toilet. When her stomach was full and spunk started to leak through her mouth, the human slowly withdrew from her. He did not even bother to help her as she collapsed on her side, body sputtering as she was hit by another orgasm.

Her thoughts wandered. She was just fed with enough cum to put any Faunus males to shame a hundred times over, then why can she still feel the effects of Yang’s drugs?

Her mind blurring, body shaking, and cum leaking out of her mouth, only a few things were clear. She was afraid, not for her being at this human alpha’s mercy, but deep down she wanted more.

* * *

Blake’s pussy was a mess when Ilia collapsed beside her. While she waited for the human to dominate her old friend, her juices already formed a small puddle underneath her. She could barely remember why they were in this situation. Something about human cum being important? She knew that someone told them to find and drink human cum. “Please, sir! Please fuck my cat pussy!” On her back, she offered her wet pussy towards the human, her pelvis arched upwards to present her offering.

“Is this normal to you Faunus? Finger fucking yourselves while watching someone fuck your friends?!” He yelled at the crowd. Some of the males started to stand, only to be subdued by the female patrons. He basked in their angry glares, as well as hungry ones. Even after they saw him stuff one of their own’s stomach full of his thick spunk, his member was still at attention, bobbing and twitching for more. “Hey, kitty! Get down on all fours above your lizard friend!”

The cat Faunus obeyed without question, her body now above Ilia’s like the chameleon girl twitches. She could not control herself anymore as shakes her ass invitingly towards the human that may have ruined her friend’s throat. “Fuck me! Please fill me with cum!” The human grabbed and kneaded her ass, his fingers treating her bottom like soft dough. “Tame me! Fuck me full of babies!” Her moans turned to squeals of joy when he smacked her ass, loud enough for her female audience to wince and shudder. “Please put it in! Please put it in!”

“Impatient slut!” He screamed as he slammed his erect Faunus tamer into Blake. His thrust carried enough force to slam Blake’s stomach into Ilia’s bloated belly, which caused cum to bubble out past the latter’s lips. “You don’t tell me what to do, bitch!” His hand grabbed a fistful of her black mane and yanked hard. The pain from her scalp was drowned out by the pleasure from her loins. Her audience watched the twisted pleasure from her face, eyes rolled into her head and tongue rolled out, her moans urged the human for more. “And to think you girls acted high and mighty earlier!”

“I’m sorry! I’m SORRY!” She screamed when the human’s cock struck the entrance to her womb. “We were stupid! We thought we knew better to let you fuck us! B-but our friend showed us the way! Yes! She gave us something that… that…” Her mind struggled for intelligent answers, “make… Faunus… horny…” Her once virginal pussy was being hammered, yet they clung hard on the man’s battering ram.

“Who’s your friend?!” The human was intrigued before he noticed that Blake’s brain has stalled and was reduced to a moaning mess. “I said…” he slowly withdrew his cock from Faunus fuckmeat, encountering strong resistance as the pussy gripped with vise-like strength until only his tip remained inside.

“WHO’S!”

He jabbed his whole bitch-breaker into his new bitch with the force of a rampaging bull, crashing into the cervix.

“YOUR!”

The crowd flinched to the sound of their collided hips.

“FRIEND?!”

The human roared as he breached Blake’s cervix, filling with load after load of his thick baby batter with Blake’s blissful moans soon followed after. He bucked his member with every spurt, sending more and more of his seed in her vulnerable womb. ‘This bitch still wants it!’ He thought as he slapped her plump ass. He watched as the cat girl was rocked by her own orgasm, her pussy still milking his dick for more cum. Still, it was still fun to watch Faunus lose their minds while they get stuffed with superior human semen, it was the way things should be. When her shaking stopped, the animal went limp, collapsing by her lizard friend’s side, unconscious.

With his feline toy now fucked and stuffed, he set his eyes on another.

He almost forgot about the other girl.

* * *

Trapped beneath Blake while her friend was being fucked by their Human superior, Ilia watched up close the friend that once held the strongest conviction in the White Fang, her friend that fought through numerous missions for the betterment of their cause be reduced into a mewling slut that begged to be bred by a Human. If Blake could not fight the effects of Yang’s drug, what were her chances? Her only choice was acceptance. Now free, Ilia was able to see that her friend shared the same fate; bred by the superior species. As her hands caressed both of their bloated bellies, she imagined the two of them surrounded by dozens of their spawn, wombs always pregnant.

Ilia turned to the Man that towered before her. Even after gifting His seed to their inferior bodies, He proved a testament to humanity’s superiority; His magnificent member was still erect, dripping with His immaculate cum.

She did not need His hand to make herself stand. Nor His orders to kneel in front of Him. She gladly did so without His command. “Please, Sir…” Her lips touched the tip of His cock, powerless eyes begged for His favor, “make me Yours…” Ilia took the Human’s cock past her lips, taking her time to taste the precious seed that adorned His mighty member. Fear crept up her spine when she saw Him raise His burly hand, only for it to land softly on her head. This was enough to double her efforts, trying to fit His member into her throat. She gagged and moaned until her nose touched her pelvis, her mouth spread wide, eyes rolled up while tears leaked down her cheeks. Her pussy juices squirted at the Human’s feet as her body shook with her first orgasm under her new life; a servant of the Human race.

Lost in her orgasm, she did not even notice the belt her Human has wrapped around her neck. When He tugged the end to secure it, she realized what He intended to do. It was a leash. A leash for a pet. His pet.

“Stand up, you animal!”

His orders and insults rang true in her head, a bolt of pleasure ran through her as she obeyed.

He held the improvised collar and leash around Ilia, which she proudly sported. “This is what you Faunus girls are meant to be! Just holes for Humans to fuck!” He bellowed into the crowd; His words stirred whispers of affirmations and hesitant nods. His voice carried His message through their bodies, from their salivating lips through their quivering cunts. They had seen the evidence to His words, two members of their race brought low by His cock alone. “Bend over for me, bitch!” He commanded.

With haste, Ilia stood, turned her back towards Him before she was shoved forward. She would have hit the floor if not saved by her leash. She saw the hungry and jealous glares of her audience. Hesitation and intrigue emanated from their faces. They had watched her submit, and now they will see tamed. “It feels so good, my fellow sisters, surrendering myself to the Human,” her words trembled when she felt the familiar heat of her superior’s meatpole against her slit. “I wish you could all feel thi-IIIIIIIISS!!!” Another orgasm rocked her when her pussy was spread wide by the Human’s Faunus-breaker as it punched through her cervix, her womb now conquered. Every time the Human rammed his cock into her, her legs buckled until only his powerful arms are what’s keeping her upright, slamming His Faunus toy into his virile master race member.

Using His strength, Ilia was held aloft with her legs spread wide, her raw pussy in full display. They could see the outline of the Human’s cock on her belly, her juices dripped as she orgasmed with every thrust. “BREED ME! PLEASE, MASTER!” Her utterance of the word felt right, deserved. There was nothing else she could address Him as. She was not equal to him. He is superior. Her belly grew when her Master filled her womb directly with His seed, an idiotic smile plastered on her face. “Mo-more…”

The Master was kind. He did as she wished. With him still inside her, her arms moved towards the back of her head, getting her in a full nelson before He lied back on top of the bar. His hold over her rendered her trapped, but she did not wish to be free. She can see how her pussy grew larger with His gift. She was fine getting fucked like a toy, even at the cost of her dignity.

Freedom meant choice, and if given to her, she would choose to lose it for more of this exquisite subjugation.

Equality meant being equal in status, but she doesn’t need it. A man chooses, a Faunus obeys.

As the crowd went closer and recorded her bliss, she mustered what will she had left and given them a double V sign, before declaring, “FUCK FAUNUS RIGHTS!”

* * *

While most of the Faunus was drawn to the human’s display, some were distracted by Blake’s unconscious form. Sounds of awe and surprise escaped their lips as they watch how the human’s thick semen flowed down her well-stuffed pussy. Most of them took pictures, while some were more eager in gathering evidence. Dragging her by arms away from the Human, it may have looked like they were rescuing her, but the look in their faces hinted of a more sinister intention.

It was the perfect opportunity for Yang to spring into action.

“Take your hands off of her!” She yelled as she rushed the mob of hungry Faunus. She had to be careful not to hurt them, remembering Blake’s warning to Ilia earlier. With some difficulty, she managed to get them off her partner, but at the cost of some of her clothes. She had to get Blake to a safe place away from the madness that descended into the Faunus-ran bar, a madness that she may have started.

After Blake and Ilia left her, Yang left the bar to release a devious laugh. She just wanted her two friends to loosen up and have some fun. Blake and Ilia desperately needed to unwind, and maybe some action let the two high-strung girls relax.

But when the few male patrons were kicked out, she knew something was wrong.

The Faunus clawed at her hair, groped her breasts, and clung to her legs. It would be easy to get them off, but she remembered what Blake had said. She can’t hurt any of them. They were out of their minds! She had to get Blake to safety, she had to-

“…Please fuck us...”

“…Call some humans here...”

“…Please own me…”

She tried to trudge through them, but some of them were as powerful as she was and more desperate. Her grip on Blake got tighter, but the resistance told her that they have her as well… She can’t stop now! The door is right there! But the weight of them forced her on her knees. She could see them taking advantage of Blake, licking fervently at her partner’s leaking pussy and the fluids that escaped from it.

“SHE’S THE ONE, MASTER!”

A familiar scream cut through the chaos. The patrons’ hands and whispers stopped. When she followed the voice, Yang saw Ilia, one of the most rebellious persons she knows, the one that almost killed Blake just to serve a misguided agenda for the liberation of Faunus from discrimination, wrapped her lips around a cum-soaked cock. She was on her knees, a belt wrapped around her throat as her finger pointed at her.

“She was the one that gave us the drugs! She was the one that opened my eyes, Master!”

Yang and Blake were freed, their captors backed off in fear of the man from earlier. He strode forward with Ilia in tow, crawling behind him on all fours.

“I remember you. You’re with these sluts earlier.” She tried to focus on his face, but his erect member made it difficult. “Is it true? You have a drug that made these bitches go mad for human dick?” He lifted the leash around Ilia, enough to choke her. What terrified Yang was not the fear of her suffocating, it was the sound she made when it happened. She moaned. “Tell me the truth, blondie. Do you have it?”

“You’ll let us go if I told you the truth?” Yang stood up and looked up to his eyes, her lilac eyes turning red.

“Sure,” He said before he choked Ilia a little harder, “but this bitch stays with me.”

Yang shot Ilia an apologetic look, but she doubts Ilia would notice it. Even getting strangled could not stop her from pleasuring herself.

She stared right back at him, and with all the courage she could muster, she told him the truth.

“There was no drug.”

**Author's Note:**

> To anyone interested, I’m willing to take on smut commissions!
> 
> For further details, more details here:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/users/JonDoe110/profile  
> http://www.hentai-foundry.com/user/JonDoe110/profile
> 
> If you’re interested, you can contact me using the Tumblr DMs or send an e-mail to jondowe101@gmail.com


End file.
